


Care

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Accents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, Career Change, Cinnamon Roll Light, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Death Note Kink Meme, Dragons, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fake Friends, Fanfiction Cliches, Friedrich Nietzsche - Freeform, Gay Character, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Interrogation, Jealousy, L is a Dick, L is a creep, L is right, Light Has Panic Attacks, M/M, Mad Science, Magic, Mind Games, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Explicit, Obsession, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Possessive L, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Redemption, Sadistic L, Sexual Harassment, Sleep Deprivation, Snakes, Solitary Confinement, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Technology, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Tsundere Light, Unicorns, Wizarding World, Wizards, Yotsuba Arc, Yotsuba Light, but that doesn't make him any less of an asshole, improbable scenarios, mentions of gore, of course, seriously L is a dick in this, you bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given that the works of Kira appear to be magic, L decides to fight fire with fire and brings in some consultants from the Wizarding World.<br/>L's latest test take things much too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the Death Note Kink meme: http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=1202899

_“HEY, Liiiight-kun! **THINK FAST!”**_

Light had been sleeping peacefully, trying to make the most out of the four hour sleep-cycle L had permitted him only to be woken abruptly by the man’s shouting and the disturbing sensation of crawly things all over his chest. While the others might laugh about it later, Light felt his high-pitched scream was perfectly justified given the circumstances. 

L, the _fucking bastard,_ had thrown snakes in his bed. 

_“WHAT THHE FUCK, L?!”_

“I would appreciate if you remember to use my alias—” L began dully when Light’s fist landed in his face. 

The detective then retaliated with a kick of his own and Light landed against the wall with a sickening snap and everything went dark once more. 

Light was forced back to consciousness a few moments later by some wrenching, outside force. He awoke to the confused buzz of voices, a shitload of pain, and his father’s shouting. _“He needs the hospital!”_

_“Anapneo! Ossio emendo! Episkey!”_

Light gasped. He could breathe again. His neck burned hot, then cold, and then the pain was gone, and his head no longer tilted at an odd angle...

Was it truly thanks to a wooden stick and words of mangled Latin? 

Not that he was complaining. 

“How are you feeling?” asked an unfamiliar voice, alarmingly close. 

Light felt a pleasant shiver go through his body as calloused fingers lightly brushed his auburn-brown tresses from the nape of his neck.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Light snapped as those rough hands kept… _petting_ his neck. He was a bit disturbed to discover that he kind of liked it. 

“Assessing the damage.”

_“Damage?!”_

“Oh. Don’t worry. It’s healed.” 

“Er… _good?”_

Light’s woozy mind slowly began processing the images his eyes were sending him –pale skin, stubble, and long hair slowly came into focus before him. 

Was that the new guy… what’s his name, the conman… Aiber? 

No, not Aiber, Light realized, Aiber was a blond and this guy had shockingly red hair—even his stubble was red! 

The man was stocky but moved with surprising speed and grace. He was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket that showed off his broad shoulders and bronzed, muscular arms. (Light wondered if he played tennis—he imagined he’d be good at it.) A tattoo of a red Chinese dragon slithered up his left arm, somewhat concealing a nasty burn. If he looked at it closely the tattoo almost seemed to move… no, it was _definitely_ moving. Light wondered how he’d managed that. He’d read about some new technology—nanites that could potentially change the color of one’s clothes and hair but it seemed a step beyond to embed them in someone’s skin and frivolous too, no matter how cool it looked (no, he _definitely_ didn’t want one!) 

Upon second glance Light reconsidered it might be snakeskin rather than leather that the stranger was wearing—the black of the leather was interlaid with some odd but natural almost greenish tint that resembled scales. He was wearing matching breeches and tall leather boots made of the same mysterious material. 

Light also noted that the newcomer wore his hair even longer than Aiber but it was pulled back into a neat and functional braid. His cheeks were dotted with freckles and his eyes were the most shockingly pale shade of blue that Light had ever seen. His eyes were shifty and shadowed (probably why Light first mistook him for the conman) having dark circles from lack of sleep but not nearly as bad as L’s—though he supposed few could match L when it came to unhealthy habits.

“S-sorry,” Light stammered when he caught himself staring at the dashing man who had apparently saved him from… whatever L did to him now.

“How are you feeling?” the stranger asked with genuine concern. 

“I’m… okay? Uh…” 

Light noted how the strange man was holding some sort of holly stick up against the sore point of his neck and the pain was just… leeching away. 

“That… er… feels nice,” Light admitted and immediately flushed with embarrassment. 

The stranger wordlessly gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder and smiled at him with a mouth full of crooked teeth yet somehow that made it no less charming… 

L loudly cleared his throat and Light noted how he was glaring daggers at both of them from across the room. 

It occurred to Light that at some point L must have uncuffed him—so that Light and Light alone got to experience the fun of having snakes crawl all over his sleeping body. 

_What crawled up his butt this morning?_ Light thought, but didn’t vocalize his observation—considering he was currently L’s captive and murder suspect he was trying to be on his very best behavior… 

Unlike L himself who had taken every opportunity to antagonize him.

Still, throwing snakes on him was a new one. 

Did L really resent his human need for sleep so much?

 _“Okay?!_ You broke your neck!” his father shouted even as he rounded on L. _“You broke his neck!”_

“But… I’m fine now? I think? …What happened?” 

The newcomer explained. “It _was_ broken. I fixed it.” 

Light blinked in confusion and the other man discovered he rather enjoyed the sight of Light’s long lashes as they fluttered closed over those heart-melting golden brown eyes. 

“Not to sound ungrateful but… _how?_ ” 

“Healing spells. Er… you know… magic.”

 _“Magic?!”_ Soichiro uttered, disbelieving. 

“Yes, since Kira is a decidedly _magical_ phenomena I thought I should call in some experts,” L explained impassively. 

“Oh! So Kira is some sort of magic-user?” inquired Matsuda. 

“Yes, not exactly a wizard but maybe some sort of dark creature…” speculated the kind stranger. 

“Yeah! An’ Charlie an’ me, we’re good with creatures!” declared another unfamiliar voice from somewhere farther away. 

Light blinked as his rattled head took it all in. 

Kira. 

Magic. 

Monsters.

Oh… Of course. 

Made perfect sense. 

More sense than L’s ridiculous theory that _he_ was Kira, anyway. 

“Oh… okay.” 

The redhead blinked in surprise. “You’re rather accepting of all this.” 

Light felt his face heating up and he had no idea why. “Someone is killing criminals all over the world with heart attacks. I think the existence of magic isn’t really in question at this point.” 

The other man cursed and then heaved a heavy sigh. “I told them that this was a threat to the Statute of Secrecy. But no… they would much rather bury their heads in the sand. This is a right ruddy cock up.” 

“Uh L… I mean _Ryuuzaki_ … he really broke my neck?” 

The redhead winced slightly and Light caught it. “Yeah. It was pretty bad.” 

“He _hit_ me!” L defended when the redhead, along with the taskforce all began glaring daggers at the detective. “I was just defending myself.” 

“Ryuuzaki, _you threw snakes in my bed._ How did you expect me to react?” Light huffed. 

“None of them were venomous.” 

“And how was I to know that while I was unconscious?” 

The newcomer frowned at that. “That was a pretty shitty thing to do. Some of my brothers once did that to my baby brother with a giant spider. It traumatized him for life.” 

The detective’s large, dark eyes seemed to grow impossibly larger in mock concern. 

“Light-kun is traumatized?” 

Light sighed. “No… just furious.” 

_“Good!”_ L declared with a charming smile which quickly morphed into a more customary frown when that failed to further rile Light up and the brunet ignored him again in favor of the rugged, red-haired magic-user. L resorted to petulantly snapping the elastic band of the boxers Light slept in. Light stubbornly ignored him again—he’d already been chained to the _dick-tective_ for almost a month—he was used to such harassment by now. L decided to up the ante the next time by tossing a live snake down his boxers—or at least attempted to. He was at least saved that humiliation by the redhead’s lightning fast reflexes. 

“Thank you. You’re… uh, fast with your hands.” 

Light swallowed and fidgeted awkwardly when the handsome foreigner grinned at him. 

“Light-kun does not like my snake in his pants?” 

Exasperated, Light turned to glare at the childish man who was still holding onto a hissing serpent. Light barely managed to duck in time when L threw it in his face. 

“You are an _utter bastard,_ you know that?” 

Just what was L’s problem? He was behaving even worse than usual today! 

Or… maybe not. This still didn’t hold a candle to the “Ha ha I’m gonna make you think your dad’s gonna shoot you in the head” prank. 

“It takes one to know one, Light-kun.” 

“I’m not the one throwing snakes at people! A true picture of maturity, aren’t you?”

“I stand by my earlier statement.”

 _“Boys!_ Play nice,” Souichiro scolded them both as if they were misbehaving children and Light fumed silently because apparently being upset about having snakes thrown at you and complaining about it was morally equivalent to _throwing snakes at people._

It was all, _utterly_ unfair!

Light bet his father would have a far different reaction if it was _him_ constantly being accused of things he didn’t do and then being woken up by having snakes thrown at his mostly naked body... 

On second thought that was a mental image he really didn’t need. 

“That’s hardly the worst thing he’s done,” Light confided to the newcomer who was at least sympathetic to his plight. 

Thanks to L he had spent fifty three days in solitary confinement. That and the mock execution carried out by his father on L’s orders. It was times like these that made Light seriously wonder why they were even friends. 

The magic-user’s frown deepened as he glanced down at his ring for some reason—which was also in the shape of a dragon—this guy clearly had a thing for dragons of all things. 

Light felt his face heating up again as the older man grinned at him again. “You can call me Charlie,” the redhead introduced himself. 

“I’m Light,” he mumbled, awkwardly—suddenly, inexplicably shy. 

“Light, huh? That’s a pretty name.” 

_Shit._ He was _definitely_ blushing now. 

The detective scowled at their interactions. “You shouldn’t tell him your real name, Weasley-san.”

Charlie gave the peculiar detective an annoyed look “I didn’t— _you_ just did.”

L matched him with a dark look of his own before dismissing him as unimportant. 

“Besides… Kira has yet ter be doin’ anything to the magical world. There’s some sayin’ he can’,” opined the second newcomer. 

Light gave a start upon seeing him—the speaker was a literal giant of a man with a huge, graying black beard. Said giant was wearing a great, black, ragged moleskin overcoat and appeared to be holding some sort of leather leash… or perhaps a bridle—Light heard what he could have sworn were the clopping of hooves on tile but he couldn’t see the animal from his position on the floor. 

_A horse? A pony? Why the hell was someone leading a pony around headquarters?!_

It was probably another of L’s eccentric ideas. Light made a face—whatever it was he hoped L wasn’t planning on having him be the one scooping up after it. 

But then, that still didn’t really explain the strange newcomers. Light wondered if Charlie and the big man were more criminal consultants like Wedy and Aiber. Both of their guests were dressed most oddly—they both kind of looked like they were cosplaying some sort of European medieval fantasy. Light supposed it was possible that they could be criminal masterminds that dressed up as wizards and went on crime sprees—stranger things had happened—but Light figured it was far more likely they were _otaku._

Meanwhile L scowled, his mood blackening even further at the inherent stupidity of wizards and their entire approach to the Kira crisis—or lack thereof. It was even worse than he thought! L silently wished he could point an imaginary finger gun at the heads of the various magical Ministries. Alas wizards weren’t nearly as easily impressed as the Japanese police were. 

_“That’s stupid,”_ L blurted out, letting his thoughts on the magical world’s lack of action on the Kira issue be known. 

Charlie shrugged. “That’s the Wizarding World for you. Common sense is not so common. Especially among the politicians…” 

“Isn’t that a universal truth?” 

_“Light,”_ his father scolded, half-heartedly for his son’s expression of cynicism but noticed his effort was mostly wasted considering his son’s attention was currently focused entirely on one Charlie Weasley. 

The Chief glared at the newcomer—as if L chaining himself to his son hadn’t been bad enough! 

Meanwhile, completely oblivious to his father’s scrutiny, Light felt his heart flutter when Charlie grinned at him again.

 _Just what is going on here?_

“I like you, kid,” Charlie smirked as he held out his hand to the obviously flustered, younger man. 

Light gracefully accepted when Charlie gave him a steadying hand up and helped him back on his feet. He was surprised again when he stood up and realized just how short the other man was—Charlie only came up to about Light’s chest when he was standing. Yet, despite the drastic height difference Light didn’t find him any less attractive… 

Oh dear lord, _he found him attractive._

And here he thought that after Misa and L’s stalking of him that it had killed him of any sexual interest in anyone, _ever._

“Th-thanks,” Light stammered, inwardly cursing that now, of all times, his usual poise and grace had somehow evaporated. “I uh… like you too.” 

_Idiot! Oh God! What am I doing, blushing like a school girl? I’m never going to live this down._ Light groaned internally even while relishing the feeling of Charlie’s hand in his. 

“I mean, I uh… I like your earring!” 

_Yes. That’s **real** smart start to a conversation. Way to show him you’re a genius… idiot!_

The redhead grinned. “Thanks! It’s drago… I mean, it’s a uh… _fang!_ I made it myself!” 

He’d gotten his brother Bill a matching one for Christmas (Charlie still didn’t understand why everyone assumed that that was “Bill’s look” now, since _he_ was the dragon nut—perhaps it was just because they saw Bill more often…) In any case, dragon fangs were easy enough for him to procure—perhaps the kid would like one as well? 

“Nice uh…” Charlie began awkwardly intending to return the compliment and realized there was something vitally missing. Charlie pointedly glanced down with a smirk. “Nice boxers.”

Light blushed as he was reminded once again that at the moment he was nearly naked.

 _Shit._

It just hadn’t occurred to him much, given the excitement of waking up with having snakes dumped all over him and then L nearly killing him a moment later. He hadn’t gotten dressed for the day and he was still only wearing the boxers he slept in—they were the black ones with golden dragon print… It was from a gift set Sayu had given him for his birthday—it would be rude not to wear it! That’s all! It wasn’t like he had a _fascination_ with great, fanged, flying beasts or anything… 

“No really, they’re cool. I like dragons.” 

“Uh… Me too.”

“Clearly,” added L, once again asserting himself as the unwelcome invader of Light’s personal space so that he too could gape at Light’s underwear. 

Seriously, was this Stare-At-Light-Yagami’s-Crotch Day?

Though, admittedly, he hadn’t minded so much when it was just Charlie (and Charlie was clearly a doctor of some sort, he healed him after all, so it was okay!) It was only when L added his scrutinizing stare into the mix that Light began to feel his flesh crawl… 

Light tried to pull away, uncomfortable with having L anywhere near him after the snake stunt. 

“He’s Kira,” L asserted as he “bravely,” bodily positioned himself between Light and Charlie, trying to force them both to stop ogling each other. 

Light shot the detective a nasty look, inexplicably angry that L would accuse him in front of Charlie, and shouted at him… 

**“僕はキラじゃない!”**

Charlie frowned and discreetly waved his wand, hastily reapplying the Translation Charm because neither he nor Hagrid spoke a word of Japanese. 

_That could be troublesome …_

Charlie found he would very much like to know what Light was saying without having to use the charm. Bill might be able to teach him—Charlie’s older brother traveled all over the world doing jobs for Gringott’s—in fact, it had been Bill who had taught him the translation charm to begin with.

 _“Boku wa Kira janai!”_

Charlie frowned but concentrated on casting again; once again wishing he was more magically powerful and that the spell itself wasn’t so ridiculous. The Translation Charm, _Whatus youseius,_ was invented by a _damned colonial_ , explaining why all the Japanese spoken in the room sounded like American English—with the exception of L, of course, who was determined to be weird in any language. For some reason the detective’s use of Japanese honorifics refused to be translated… possibly because he didn’t actually _mean_ them as a native speaker would and only used them in such a fashion to be politely annoying. 

As for the charm itself, while it was right ruddy useful it had the unfortunate side effect of horribly exaggerating the British accents of anyone in the immediate vicinity—probably because it _was_ literally an invention of colonials mainly used to speak to French wizards and native tribes and root out British loyalists during the insurrection. If he thought he could get away with it Charlie would have spoken exclusively in Romanian just to avoid the horrible mangling of his native English. The problem with that, however, was that he was the only one here, with the possible exception of L, who spoke Romanian and the Translation Charm only translated for the benefit of the wizards in the room. (It was fortunate that Light and the Japanese taskforce all spoke, or at least understood, English.) 

Charlie found himself wishing that Bill was here—Bill was better with both picking up languages and casting the spell—but Bill was a Curse Breaker and indisposed at the moment. Besides, this was Reserve business and Charlie made it a point to stand on his own. They were there at the behest of one of the Reserve’s biggest financial benefactors, one Quillsh Wammy, who they both were surprised to learn was actually a squib—though a highly successful squib. Charlie had nothing against squibs. In fact he knew for a fact they had a squib somewhere in the family—he was an accountant, of all things—even if his parents never spoke of him. Charlie thought it was a shame they couldn’t use magic but if he managed to get on without it—well, more power to him.

Charlie waved his wand again and finally managed to reapply the charm and hear what Light was saying...

_“I’m not Kira!”_

Well, at least according to L, he hadn’t missed anything big… 

“That remains to be seen…” L muttered ominously in response to Light’s usual protests.

Light sighed and turned to regard the fuming detective—he didn’t understand what L’s problem was (well other than the fact he wasn’t Kira and that proved _inconvenient_ for him… the bastard)—but L seemed irritated that he was just talking to the man who had saved his life… It was almost like he was _jealous..._

Light sighed again and shut his eyes, as if by doing so he could delete the annoyance out of existence. 

“Dare I ask _why_ you threw snakes in my bed?” 

“I was merely testing you, Light-kun to see if you could speak to snakes. I am told it is a common trait among megalomaniacal Dark Lords.” 

“Now not _ev'ry_ parselmouth is a bad sort,” Hagrid passionately argued, thinking of Harry— _especially_ little Harry, the scared Second Year. 

“I also find it highly unlikely that a muggle would have that ability,” Charlie said, putting his two knuts in. 

“Well he’s obviously Kira so maybe he’s not a muggle.” 

Charlie rubbed his forehead against the oncoming headache. “We’ve been over this. If Kira was a wizard that kind of magic should have been picked up by the Unspeakables and they would probably just send a team of Hit-wizards to make him disappear… probably. Of course that’s assuming the Ministry, or _any_ Ministry, is at all competent. Which is unlikely… Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking.” 

“Come along, Light-kun. We have much to do today,” L insisted as he snapped the handcuff around his wrist again and began tugging at him. 

Light sighed and reluctantly let go of Charlie’s hand. 

“Thank you again… for healing me. So, er… you’re some sort of doctor, right?” Light stalled, trying to ignore L’s attempts to drag him. 

“…Not exactly. My specialty lies mostly in, er… exotic animals.” 

“Wait… you’re a _vet?!_ ” 

L snorted. “Oh good. You can make sure Light-kun gets his flea shots—I’m afraid he is a very angry _neko._ ”

 _“Excuse me?!”_ Light hissed. 

“Yes, Light-kun?” L asked innocently, the edges of his lips quirking up ever-so-slightly and his Dark eyes shining with mischief. 

“I don’t like your presumption…” 

“And I don’t care what you don’t like,” L interrupted as he tugged Light along. 

Charlie gave L a sidelong glance before falling in step beside Light. “Is he always this much of a prat?” 

_“Yes,”_ snapped Light along with most of the taskforce. 

L pouted and shoved a handful of candy into his mouth that seemed to materialize out of nowhere and Light idly wondered if L was a magic user too—that would be especially ironic since he was running a _witch hunt._

“I suppose you might call me a… _vit,_ was it?” Charlie assented. 

“Vet,” L corrected tersely. 

“Yeah, _that,_ but I do know some human healing as well given the dangerous nature of my profession.”

“Your profession?” 

“…I suppose I can tell you given the nature of uh… yeah. I’m a dragon tamer.” 

Light blinked slowly before simply blurting out. “Cool.” 

Light was shocked by his own lack of reaction but the idea of taming dangerous fanged, flying creatures... somehow that just felt _familiar_ to him. He supposed that after being framed by a supernatural murderer he was less skeptical in general about supernatural things. 

“Where’s the fire?” Light yelped as L gave another harsh tug on the handcuffs. 

“I have devised a test that will determine once and for all if Light is Kira.”

Light gulped—he’d noticed that L’s tests were never fair nor were they given with the consideration that he might be innocent in mind. 

And he was _innocent!_

Light had no memory of being Kira and it defied belief that he would just _forget_ about killing thousands of people! 

He was innocent—that belief sustained him and his sanity all throughout his confinement—every time L questioned him, deprived him of sleep, asked him leading questions, or played his mind games. 

He was innocent and what L was doing was wrong. L was just _wrong_ and refused to admit it—it was as simple as that. The man was either seriously obsessed with him or seriously obsessed with proving his mad theory right. Light wasn’t sure which he preferred because, either way, this was the man who claimed to be his _friend_ and then chained himself to his wrist and continued to be creepy as hell. 

Light _knew_ he was innocent. So he supposed it all came down to whether or not L’s newest sadistic test was actually fair… which, of course, it wouldn’t be. Light had a sinking feeling that the investigation ceased to be about law and ethics a long time ago. L wanted to find Kira, no _to prove himself right_ —at any cost and it didn’t seem to matter how many innocents he hurt in the process. He was willing to let more people die just to prove himself right! And then L had resented Light and cast suspicion on him yet again when he and his father found an alternative. But then, Light couldn’t really protest any of L’s horrible treatment of him without looking guilty and until the taskforce cleared him as a suspect he had no choice but to cooperate. 

Light suppressed an exasperated sigh. “Can’t I at least get changed first?” he complained, once again drawing attention to his dragon-print boxers. 

L smirked, “No.” 

_“Ryuuzaki!”_ Light protested as L abruptly pulled on the chain, making him stumble into the next room with the other newcomer and the mystery animal. 

Light stared, disbelieving of his own eyes upon finally seeing what it was. The equine wasn’t exactly a horse—the creature was pure white with a swishing, leonine tail and a single spiraling horn protruding from it’s head which clearly wasn’t just for show—it ended in a wickedly piercing tip. 

It was a unicorn. 

_A fucking unicorn._

Light bit his lip to stop from laughing out loud. 

Sayu would be so jealous! 

“That’s a unicorn,” Light stated intelligently. 

“That it is,” the redhead beamed. 

“What’s a unicorn doing in the middle of headquarters? Not that I’m complaining. He’s _gorgeous._ ”

Charlie laughed, turning to the taller man. “Yes… but he’s not the only one.” 

Light found his facing heating up again. _Dammit!_

L glared daggers at the redhead. He was quickly coming to hate Charlie. Light was _his_ … prisoner. It was bad enough that he had to share his attention with the taskforce and let Misa visit him once a week. 

No one should be allowed to see Light but _him._

L forced himself to be patient—once he proved Light to be Kira he could keep Light incarcerated, all to himself, and no one could ever come between them again. 

Light let out a cry of alarm and pain when L pushed him again, making him land so hard on his rear that he almost blacked out. The detective then swiftly unfastened the chain, and slammed the door behind him. 

“Now… which of you is the unicorn expert?” L’s filtered voice floated down to them over the speakers. 

“I’m actually the resident dragon expert but unicorns are very… picky about the humans they associate with. Hagrid here just has a way with animals… and they like me too for whatever reason even though I’m more of a dragon-man.” 

The microphones picked up Matsuda’s laughter. “Nah, **_Ryuu_** zaki here is the dragon-man.”

Charlie and Hagrid just awkwardly looked at each other in confusion when the translation charm failed to pick up on the pun. 

“I’m thinkin’ he’s more frog ‘n dragon. Maybe he got some Kappa in ‘im?” Hagrid suggested seriously. 

_L as a Kappa?_ Light shuddered at the implications. That might just explain that “accidental” hand on his ass in the shower yesterday… 

“What I was hoping you would explain was about how unicorns are creatures of goodness and light. They are very adept at sensing evil and malicious intent… and destroying it wherever it dwells.” 

The unicorn snorted and pawed the floor menacingly, the wicked, piercing tip of his horn gave off a crystalline gleam even just refracting the dull florescent office lights. 

“Er… where exactly are you going with this?” 

Of course Light could guess _exactly_ where L was going with this… he was just hoping he was wrong.

“If the unicorn tries to impale you, you’re Kira. If it doesn’t…” there was an awkward pause, almost the verbal equivalent of a shrug, as L conceded “then you may be innocent…” 

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Light yelped, scrambling backwards until his back hit the wall. 

“ _That’s_ what yeh wanted a unicorn fer?!” Hagrid cried in distress. 

“Unicorn Executions have been illegal since 1641!” Charlie protested. 

“Not in this country,” L informed them. Though the Japanese Ministry typically used the native Kirin and the practice was rarely used nowadays and heavily regulated—but the British wizards didn’t need to know that.

“This is barbaric and completely unethical!” 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion in how I handle my prisoners,” L said tersely, barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the man’s sanctimonious attitude—given how wizards treated _their_ prisoners he was hardly one’s to talk. Yet the wizards continued to protest, unused to such violent means of dealing with murderers—because clearly getting gored by a unicorn was so much worse than getting your soul sucked out. 

“Remember your oaths,” L snapped and the wizards fell silent. “Don’t worry. If Light-kun is as virtuous as he claims to be he has nothing to fear from this test.” 

“Ryuuzaki… _wait…_ ”

“Unless Light-kun wants to confess to being Kira?” 

_“I’M NOT KIRA!”_ Light insisted again. 

Charlie’s eyes widened as he noted the state of his ring—naturally it was not just an ordinary ring. 

Charlie knew he wasn’t the smartest guy around—both Bill and Percy got better grades then him at school, and he felt that the twins were more magically talented—they always seemed to be off inventing new potions and spells while he was still having trouble apparating. Charlie also knew he could be a bit naïve—he liked to see the best in people. 

That was part of the reason he a ways wore his _Bullstercore Detector_ —the magic ring, taking the shape of a silver dragon that coiled around his finger was designed by and gifted to him by the Twins—it’s jeweled red eyes lit up a brilliant crimson in the presence of lies so he wouldn’t be so easily tricked.

It was especially useful when speaking to used broom salesmen. 

Naturally the Twins had made it in the shape of a dragon for the sake of the family Dragon Nut. Charlie remembered how they often teased him about his dragon obsession—they seemed to think he was just as bad about it as Ron was about the Chudley Cannons but Charlie didn’t think he was _quite_ that crazy… for one thing he’d never done anything equivalent to dying his entire body orange for a month. (Ron had insisted it was the Twins’ work but Charlie’s ring suggested otherwise.) 

Soon after he started wearing it Charlie was soon distressed to discover just how often people lie on a daily basis. The Twins had further adjusted the ring so it might discern between polite fibs and deliberate, malicious deception—the dragon’s eyes flared even brighter for the latter… like it was doing right now seemingly every time the detective opened his mouth. 

Charlie had also noted that his ring had not gone off like that when Light, the _suspect,_ spoke and protested his innocence—which could only mean that Light was telling the truth or at least the truth as he knew it. Even if he _was_ Kira he genuinely wasn’t aware of it and in all likelihood they were condemning an innocent. 

“L, wait…” Charlie protested, but was ignored as well. 

“Alright then!” even through the filter Light could hear the detective’s grin. L then commanded with sadistic cheer: “Hagrid-san, Weasley-san. If you would please release the unicorn and then get out there.” 

“But…” Charlie protested. 

“Make sure to lock the door behind you.”

Hagrid looked torn. 

_“Now,”_ L ordered. 

The wizards did not move, only turned helpless eyes to the young man cowering in the corner, drawing in harsh, wheezing breaths at the onset of his panic attack. 

Charlie glared at the two-way mirror. “I’m not leaving,” Charlie hissed, with all the ferocity of an angry mother dragon. 

Really, L should have known better than to expect anything less than defiance from two Gryffindors when his orders proved to be… less than ethical.

The redhead crouched down beside Light on the floor. “Don’t worry,” Charlie said soothingly, “I’m here and I won’t let them hurt you. In any case unicorns are gentle creatures. Just… try to stay calm and make no sudden or threatening movements. You’re a good kid, Light, so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

Light took strength and comfort from Charlie’s assuring, calming presence and with great effort managed to steady his breathing. 

L scolded over the speakers. “Weasley-san…”

Charlie subtly shifted his holly wand into his palm, making the electronics around him buzz with interference. 

“Nowhere in our oaths did we vow to agree to use a magical creature in commission of murder! In fact we swore to _protect_ the muggles we were sent to work with.” 

“Light Yagami is Kira.”

“If you are so sure then why even perform such a test at all? Even if Light is your suspect he is also a member of this taskforce so he falls within the purview of my oath and if my oath were not enough my morals and common decency demand that I protect him from this atrocity you are proposing!” 

“Charlie…” Light sighed and closed his eyes, resigned. He was just so _tired_ —in every way. There really was no point in making a fuss over it—no one cared about him anyway. “He’s not going to let us out of here until we do what he wants. Let’s just get this over with.” 

Hagrid nodded and gently released the unicorn and backed away while Charlie remained at Light’s side. 

Silver hooves clacked ominously against the floor tiles as the horned equine drew near. The creature stared down at him with dark, intelligent eyes that reminded him eerily of L. It wasn’t charging as they all seemed to believe it would but Light noted how it seemed to be assessing, no _judging him_ before, to the shock of all, the great beast knelt on the floor beside them and gently laid his head in Light’s lap. 

L scowled when the unicorn failed to gore Light and thus prove him right. “Explain. _Now._ ”

“As I said before… I’m the dragon-guy and Hagrid here specializes in the big and scary—acromantula, manticores and the like. We don’t have anyone on staff that specializes in unicorns.” 

“Why not?” Matsuda asked, obviously hijacking the microphone. (They were all treated to the sound of L slapping him a moment later.)

“It’s… _rare_ to find someone so pure of heart,” Charlie informed them, staring at Light and his unicorn reverently.

On the other side of the mirror the taskforce all turned as one to stare at Light and the unicorn and L could _feel_ the rest of the taskforce’s suspicions of Light dropping to zero. 

“Does that include _pure evil?_ ” L asked shrewdly. 

_“Ryuuzaki!”_

_“Enough!”_ snapped Souichiro, “This should prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that my son isn’t Kira!” 

Charlie nodded. “Unicorns are creatures of goodness and light—as you said, they can’t stand evil in any form—I think it’s pretty obvious that Light isn’t your killer.” 

L and the taskforce reentered what should have been the room of judgment as Light petted the docile unicorn. 

L glared at the unicorn that failed to prove him right. “I never thought I’d find something more useless than Matsuda…” 

_“Hey!”_ the rookie snapped in indignation while his colleagues ignored him. 

“I ought to sell you to a glue factory,” L griped at the unicorn. 

The unicorn still ignored him in favor of letting Light scratch his ear. 

Charlie, who grew up with a father obsessed with all things muggle gasped when he got the reference. 

_“What?”_ L sighed tiredly as the now highly-offended wizard was pointing his wand at him. 

“It is the ultimate sin to kill a unicorn!” 

_“Why?_ It’s just a killer horse with a pointy end.” 

“Unicorns only kill the wicked and in the defense of others!” 

“Are we really to trust a strange horse’s judgment as to what is evil?” 

“You were content to do so a minute ago when it was _my ass_ on the line,” Light huffed indignantly. 

Hagrid pensively stroked his shaggy beard as he watched the unicorn nuzzle against Light’s side. “It usually takes a maid fer the unicorn ter be doin’ that.” 

A scary grin crept across the detective’s face. 

“Light-kun… you’re virginity is screwing up my test,” L began, deadly serious.

 _“Wh-what?!”_

“You’re going to have to sleep with one of us.” L insisted, creeping closer.

 _“No!”_

The unicorn abruptly stood up, snorted, and lowered his head.

 _Yes, this was clearly what the problem was—Light-kun’s impure thoughts must have driven the unicorn off._

“Well, I can hire Light-kun a prostitute if he prefers… Or Misa I suppose. Of course I will have to watch Light-kun to make sure the deed is done.” 

_“I said no!”_

“You don’t have a choice, Light-kun.” 

The unicorn reared, neighing aggressively, as he charged at L.

 _“Bugger,”_ cursed the detective as he leapt out of the path of the slashing alicorn and landed a kick on the side of the unicorn’s head to the scandalized gasps of the wizards before the unicorn knocked L bodily to the floor and pressed his horn up threateningly against his throat. 

“Don’t kill him!” Light beseeched the enraged equine. Just because L was _annoying_ didn’t mean he wanted him dead and in any case if the animal succeeded in killing the great detective, as unfair as it was, the animal would probably be put down. 

He didn’t ask L’s life be spared because he still _cared_ for the detective. Such a notion would be utterly ridiculous. At this point Light wasn’t sure why he ever thought L was his friend. If it wasn’t obvious before it certainly was now—L did not care about him. _At all._ All L cared about was catching Kira. That should have been obvious and yet Light had been _blinded_ by his feelings for the older man which had oh-so-insidiously developed thanks to being lured in with the promise of intelligent conversation and then were further cemented by Stockholm Syndrome after remaining the man’s prisoner for many months. 

The unicorn huffed menacingly at the nearly trampled detective before he returned his head to Light’s lap. 

“What’s wrong with your unicorn?” L complained to Hagrid and then was surprised to see the normally gentle giant looked murderous. “Yeh know unicorns don’ like evil an’ _rape_ is a very evil thing!” 

“I wasn’t proposing we rape Light-kun.” 

“Rape. Verb. _Forcing_ someone to have sex,” Light snapped. “And you dare to call yourself _Justice?_ ” 

L scowled, “Light-kun is a healthy teenage male. How can you not want sex?” 

“ _Fuck you,_ Ryuuzaki.”

“That’s the idea.” 

Light stared at the detective blankly. 

_Are you on **that** side of the fence, Ryuuzaki?_

Dammit, even _Misa_ had figured it out before he did. 

L really was _this_ obsessed with him? 

All this, _just to get into his pants?!_

“It’s for the case,” L insisted and Charlie’s ring flashed most brilliantly. 

“As if that makes it any better!” Light snapped. 

Charlie glared at the detective. “You are so full of shit I’m surprised we don’t smell it!”

“I thought Light-kun would like it… given his _preferences._ ” 

“Just because I like men doesn’t mean I’m interested in you!” 

Especially not after this. Light had almost, _almost,_ foolishly forgiven L for the confinement, the mental torture, the mock execution… 

But _this?_

This was definitely going too far. 

Souichiro squawked in alarm as Light confirmed that he was, in fact, gay. 

“Sorry dad,” Light shrugged—it’s not like he put any great effort into hiding it. 

The unicorn whickered and gently pressed his cheek against Light’s hand. 

“That unicorn really likes you,” Charlie said in awe.

“At least someone does,” the young man grumbled under his breath. 

“I like you too.”

The younger man glanced up at the crouching dragonkeeper _“R-really?”_

Charlie blushed slightly his cheeks clashing poorly with his hair “Yeah.” 

“Light…” Souichiro tried to interrupt when Matsuda “accidentally” stepped on his foot. Of _course_ it was an accident. _Everyone knew_ Matsuda was very clumsy, after all. 

“I work at a Dragon Reserve in Romania. We have quite a large heard of wild unicorns there too.” 

Hagrid nodded along, easily in his element when the topic of animals was concerned. “Many o’ ‘em have spurs an’ such in their coats. They really need ter be brushed and cared fer but it’s hard ter find qualified people ter approach ‘em.” 

“Want to come?” Charlie asked. 

Light glanced at the unicorn and the attractive redhead and then looked at the taskforce, even his own father who kept shooting him looks of such suspicion. (Did that mean his own father approved of L’s “tests?” At the very least he just went along blindly with whatever L said. It hurt either way…) 

Light didn’t even miss a beat. “Sure. I’ll go.” 

Why not? As long as this suspicion hung over his head he couldn’t join the NPA and follow in his father’s footsteps as he had planned to all his life and no matter what he did to try and prove his innocence it just seemed to be a… _joke_ to L.

Besides, considering how he’d felt while being persecuted on the wrong side of justice he had seriously been wondering if this was _really_ what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to work for a system that let the guilty roam free and punished the innocent. Only the guilty should be punished! (The unicorns had the right idea—if only unicorns were used in every courtroom no such mistakes would ever be made!) True, he was a skilled investigator but that was far from his only skill—he got top marks in _all subjects._ He was confident he could and would learn whatever he needed to in order to keep his unicorns happy. 

There’d be lots of fresh air—that would be refreshing after being cooped up in that cell for so long. Light wondered what that would be like—living on a nature preserve—he’d hardly ever been out of Tokyo in his life. And it sounded like while things were pretty laid back on the ranch there was rarely a dull moment either—and, Light reasoned, dragons and unicorns could never be boring.

Since the Dragon Reserve was in Romania and Light made a mental note to learn Romanian as soon as possible because, surprisingly, most people in Romania spoke Romanian and he doubted there would be very many Japanese-speakers there. And while he could communicate with Charlie and Hagrid, he spoke English, but Light found it more practical to just learn the language of the majority. He spoke some German as well (due to his desire to read the works of Friedrich Nietzche in their original language)—he found the language easy enough to learn and that skill would prove useful since, as he recalled, there would be some German speakers in his new home. He was a genius and he consistently got perfect scores in every subject. It was not like he had any difficulty in picking up new skills so he should have no problem with learning a new language… or learning to ranch unicorns for that matter. 

_“Light!_ You can’t just leave!” his father sputtered.

“Light-kun cannot leave, we need him for the case. And I will miss him,” L insisted, while giving him an impressively manipulative expression—an amoral detective’s equivalent of sad, lost puppy. 

“Stop pretending to be my friend, please.”

“I’d gladly be more than friends with you, Light-kun.” 

_“Fuck you.”_

“Is that a yes?”

Light turned to L, exasperated. The audacity of this shitstain was unbelievable. “That’s a definite _no._ ” 

“These mixed signals are very confusing.” 

“Then _some detective_ you are.”

 _How does he expect to solve difficult murder cases when he can't even understand a simple word like "No"?_

“Why must Light-kun hate his friend?”

“Friend?! You _still_ dare to call me your friend? After what you did? After what you _tried_ to do?!” 

“Yes.” 

“You have some nerve, Ryuuzaki.”

L blinked in obvious confusion and Light resisted the sudden urge to throttle him. Did he truly not understand? 

“Do I really have to explain this to you? True _friends_ don’t perform sadistic tests on each other! True _friends_ don’t hope you get stabbed! And true friends don’t try to _rape_ each other.” 

This latest shit L had pulled was a real wake up call. It occurred to Light that at some point he’d become locked into an extremely abusive “friendship” with the man who wanted him to be a _mass murderer._ This was only going to escalate if he allowed it to continue and remained within L’s sphere of influence and he _really_ didn’t want to stick around for that given the sick bastard had already tried “let me fuck you in the ass or you’re Kira.” He was going to just keep pushing boundaries and given the current trends Light was genuinely frightened as to what the man’s next move might be? _Saw_ -level death traps? 

_“Cut off your own limbs or you’re Kira.” “Choose which family member you want to watch die painfully and I’ll tell you how Kira-like it is.”_

Nope. 

He was done with this whole thing. 

He’d tried to cooperate and to play by the rules and look where _that_ got him. 

This wasn’t worth it—even to clear his name. 

So Charlie’s offer looked _real_ appealing, especially given the alternative, and apparently this magical world was outside even L’s jurisdiction.

“I wasn’t hoping Light-kun would get stabbed,” L protested. 

Light had never heard a more blatant lie. 

He didn’t even have to see or understand why Charlie’s ring flashed a most brilliant red. 

“But you were just hoping _you were right._ ” 

“Yes,” the detective admitted. 

“Which amounts to the same thing.”

“Light-kun…” 

“No, Ryuuzaki. Don’t give me that look when it’s plain to me that _you don’t give a shit._ You’ve always wanted me to be Kira! I can’t be friends with someone like that!” 

“I’m sorry…” L gave him another impressively manipulative dejected look but Light was unmoved and began walking away. 

The brunet grimaced as L caught his wrist but shook it off. 

_“Don’t touch me,”_ Light hissed; shoulders tense. 

“Light-kun… How might I atone for my grievous sins?” 

_Asshole._ “You can start by _leaving me the fuck alone.”_

“But Light-kun is my first ever friend!” L insisted, displaying a bizarre expression that could only be described as “playfully hurt”—like he was trying not to laugh as he continued to make the sad puppy eyes at Light. 

Meaning the asshole was still lying. 

“You sure don’t act like it and I genuinely pity any future _friends_ you might make.” 

Light growled when L snapped the handcuff back around his wrist. 

“I forbid you from leaving. Light-kun cannot leave. Has Light-kun really forgotten that he is a murder suspect in an ongoing investigation—?” L began when Charlie causally hit him with a non-verbal _“Obliviate.”_

Hagrid was instantly suspicious when the muggles suddenly ceased their protests.

“Charlie… wha’ did yeh do?” 

“Oops… finger slipped.”

“Charlie?” Light asked, alarmed. 

“Nothing, you don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

 _“Charlie!”_

Charlie winced as Light and Hagrid both began scolding him. 

“Fine! It was just a standard muggle cleanup job.”

Light folded his arms across his chest in indignation. “And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Had Charlie already forgotten that he was also one of these so-called “muggles?” 

“Yeh made ‘em _forget?_ ”

Light sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look… I appreciate that someone is willing to stand up for me but… that was a stupid thing to do. You may have deleted their memories but not the information on the case on the computer. Furthermore _Watari_ will remember. As will Aiber and Wedy and anyone else working for L who isn’t present at the moment. L will just use this as further proof of guilt…” Light again heaved a heavy sigh and glared at the floor in absolute misery. “It was a nice dream. I am _so_ sick of all of this… but I can’t go. No matter what the evidence says to the contrary L will never let me. I’m probably going to die here in one of L’s torture cells or chained to his wrist…”

At that very moment the door slid open—it was Watari! To the surprise of all the elderly gentlemen uncuffed Light with a solemn nod. 

“You can go. I will explain what happened.”

 _“Wha—?”_

“Ryuuzaki can be… a difficult child—willful, selfish, _arrogant._ He has trouble admitting he is wrong since it so rarely happens.” The old man sighed deeply as he idly fingered his grey fedora. “That last test _should_ have cleared you of any suspicion—a unicorn would not suffer someone guilty of Kira’s crimes to live.” 

Light smiled brightly. 

“Thanks Watari.”

***

As it turned out Watari had many skills besides baking L cakes. The man was also a talented inventor and somehow managed to restore Souichiro’s memories with a device he’d invented just now. 

All it took was a beam of blue light and his father was scolding him again about his choice to leave. 

“It can really restore any memory no matter how it was removed?” Light asked, peering at the device. 

Watari nodded. “That’s it function, yes.” 

“Fascinating. This is an amazing breakthrough in medical science!”

“I know some folks who could use something like that at St. Mungos,” Charlie remarked. 

Maybe it could even help the Longbottoms? 

“What would happen if it was used on someone who didn’t have memories removed?” Souichiro asked. 

“Absolutely nothing…” 

_“Watch it!”_ Light snapped as the beam went zapping his way. 

Light groaned as his already bruised knee connected with the steel tiles—he’d already lost count of how many times today he’d ended up being thrown to the floor today. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

“I just want to make sure… Ryuuzaki suggested… if you had your memories removed…” 

Light visibly sagged in silent despair—it was disheartening that his own father would repeatedly accept L’s word over his. 

_“He shouldn’t have to prove anything!”_ Charlie snapped. 

The _Bullstercore Detector_ , the unicorn, and Light himself all insisted that he was innocent and that was good enough for Charlie.

The unicorn ducked his head and gently touched Light with his horn, and the scrapes from his fall began to heal. 

“Amazin’ creatures, unicorns,” Hagrid uttered from the sidelines. “I bin hearin’ abou’ how they can heal any wound. An’ I’m not jus talkin’ ‘bout scrapes and cuts neither. They can even heal the mind, _the soul…_ ” 

It was amazing—the unicorn was even more effective than Charlie’s healing. Light immediately felt better and not just from the healed bruises—he didn’t know how to describe it—it was almost like some dark, tainted _thing_ had been slowly choking him from the inside out and now it was suddenly, completely gone and he could finally breathe again. 

“Please Light…” Souichiro pleaded whist thrusting the device at his son’s face. “Just for my peace of mind?” 

Light sweated nervously. There were worrying gaps in his memory—he’d recognized that early on but he had never told anyone about them—he didn't want to bring it up. He _knew_ he wasn’t Kira and if he mentioned the gaps in his memory L would no doubt just use that as an excuse to accuse him again. 

But then, if he wanted his father to ever let him go… he didn’t have a choice. He would have to let them do it. He had no real reason to protest and he wasn’t Kira. He was _sure_ of it.

“Alright,” Light assented.

Part of him was curious to know what he had blacked out… even though he was scared to know what those suspicious gaps might have contained. He knew he wasn’t Kira but what if…? 

He closed his eyes as his father hit him with the beam… 

Nothing happened. 

There were no great dramatic mists, no ominous Latin choirs, no echoing demonic laughter, and no emergence of any homicidal alternate egos. 

Absolutely _nothing happened._

They all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Light, however was confused when the holes in his memories remained as blank as they were before. 

Perhaps the lost memories were just that— _lost,_ and beyond the scope of even Watari’s device to retrieve. Or… perhaps he only _imagined_ those meetings. His head was, admittedly, a bit less stable after spending two months in solitary confinement. Or maybe they just weren’t that important to begin with. Perhaps his discussion with Misora was along the lines of “How’s the weather?” or “I like your taste in clothes.” And then with the bus jacking… _of course!_ It was a bus jacking—a very traumatic thing to happen when he was just going out for a fun day at Spaceland. It only made sense that he somehow blocked out the trauma. Though why his mind would choose to block out the _bus jacking_ and make him every night relive his father firing a blank at his head he would never understand. 

***

“Are you sure this is what you want, Light?” 

His father asked for the thousandth time as Light finished packing his bags after a quick stop home to get some of his things and say goodbye to his mother and sister—something Light didn’t get a chance to do when L confined him. It was almost funny—Sayu and Sachiko seemed almost absurdly relieved that he was no longer dating Misa and they took an instant liking to Charlie. 

Light barely refrained from rolling his eyes. It seemed his father was deluded enough to think that after all this he would still _miss_ working with the taskforce and, specifically, L 

_Remain with an abusive asshat or go off with the nice, cute wizard and herd unicorns…. Hmmm, tough choice._

“Yes, dad. It is.” 

Light then turned and walked into the sunset, one arm still buried in the unicorn’s mane, the other had somehow been claimed by Charlie as the older man hooked his arm with his own. 

And then they were off to Romania. 

***

It was often joked that Charlie was married to his dragons and there was some truth to that. 

While he’d had some flings with a few girls and a few boys Charlie generally preferred his dragons to romance and that had put off many a date of any gender. But Light didn’t mind his obsession seeing as it was one he was quickly sharing in. Light had also gained a new one of his own with the unicorns. And really, dragons were a benign obsession compared to what he had had to deal with from Misa and L. 

Light was aware that some might see it as a waste of his genius to spend his days brushing burs out of unicorn coats but it soon became apparent that he was the herd’s favorite and, _for the first time in his life,_ Light found that he was truly happy. In the end that was what truly mattered.

Life at the Reserve kept Light engaged because there were always new things to learn—even though he wasn’t a wizard and he couldn’t do magic himself that didn’t mean he could learn nothing from the Wizarding World—or ways around his inherent lack of magic. In fact Light made such creative and effective use of his collection of magical artifacts and cupboard of potions to the point few people outside the Reserve were even aware of his “Squib” status. 

***

“W-what are you talking about?” Light stammered when Charlie cornered him one day after work. 

That day they had confiscated some contraband potions from a poacher. Light found himself in hot water after he remarked that it kind of smelled like Charlie. 

The potion in question was Armortentia. 

“I am _so_ not a school girl with a crush! I don’t even have a crush on you!”

The crimson eyes of the dragon on Charlie’s ring lit up quite brilliantly. 

Charlie grinned. 

***

The following morning Light and Charlie would learn that apparently the unicorns liked Light for his personality, not his supposed virginity and Light remained one of the few male members of the staff who was permitted to approach the herd. 

***

Back in Japan the taskforce had finally caught Kira who turned out to be some shady businessman or something. 

_Good for them,_ thought Light, _I can finally get on with my life._

Of course L still wouldn’t admit he was wrong. 

He was still searching for him, apparently. 

Light was suddenly glad that L had been Obliviated and the Reserve was Unplottable. 

***

Light and Charlie were married that spring in a traditional Wizarding Bonding ceremony. 

Charlie was ecstatic when Light got him pregnant. He hadn’t thought it possible—only very powerful wizards were capable of the subconscious self-transfiguration required without the aid of potions or ritual. Charlie didn’t think he was a powerful wizard—he still sometimes had trouble apparating! But apparently that had more to do with a lack of the ability to focus rather than a lack of magical power.

Charlie, naturally, wanted to give their child a dragon-related name but they both decided that Ryuuzaki, Ryuuga, Ryuu, or any variant thereof was definitely out though Light was thoroughly confused by Charlie’s objection to the latest name he’d suggested. 

“What’s wrong with naming him Draco?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I wasn't kidding, L is a jerk in this.  
> 2\. Charlie’s first wand (the wand Ron ends up using) was ash and unicorn. In this story his new wand is 14 inch holly and unicorn  
> 3\. Contrary to Light’s deductions, Charlie does not in fact play tennis but he was Seeker for Gryffindor during his Hogwarts years.  
> 4\. Watari is inventor--though he is never shown inventing anything during the course of the series.


End file.
